


Fucked Up

by secretdreams



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Caring, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, I just needed something happy for them and why anyone writes more about this OT3?, Idiots in Love, Kavinsky is a nice guy, M/M, Plugs, Smut, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretdreams/pseuds/secretdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, well, well what we have here.”</p><p>Adam doesn’t need to look up to know to whom that voice belongs.</p><p>“K. just in time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

Adam lets out a muffled cry, his face is flat pressed against the mattress fingers holding the sheets into fists. One of Ronan’s hands is holding his biceps and the other the juncture of his shoulder and neck keeping him in place, his thrusts slow and deep, hitting Adam’s prostate every time.

“You feel so good, so tight Adam.” He rolls his hips and Adam’s breathe catches. “I could fuck you the entire day.”

Adam’s cock is sliding against the sheets in a wet mess. His entire body is sore from working hours in the garage and he can’t fucking care less. Ronan’s fingers holds a handful of his hair pulling his head back, he nibbles Adam’s earlobe letting it slip slowly through his teeth.

“Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you again?”

Adam whimpers. It’s so good: Ronan’s weight against his back, his breath on his neck, his cock hitting his prostate again and again. Adam comes. His mouth opens in a gasp, his vision turning white while his entire body shakes, he hears Ronan chuckles against his nape and he knows they are far from finished. Ronan is still hard rock inside of him, Adam’s hole clenching around his cock, he runs his hands through Adam’s sides and his arms soothing him and nibbling gently his nape through the aftershocks.

“Come on Parrish, on your hands and knees.”

Adam doesn’t think he can move but still they maneuver to rearrange themselves in the position Ronan wants without Ronan’s cock slipping out of him. His arms and legs tremble under him, drops of sweat runs from his hair to his temple, the only parts of Ronan that are touching him are his hips and the front of his legs. Adam frowns.

“Fuck yourself.”

He shakes his head.

“Ronan, I don’t think I can…”

There’s a slap making Adam’s entire body tenses, his ass burn.

“ _I said:_ _Fuck yourself!”_

Ronan commands again in a low tone. Adam starts to move, slowly rolling his hips against Ronan’s. He is too sensitive, his body weak from his orgasm small whimpers falling from his lips with every thrust, Ronan’s cock fulling him completely. Ronan bents forward breathing against Adam’s ear, he just stays there breathing and don’t say anything for a minute or could be an hour, then he starts to nibble Adam’s nape, he holds the skin between his teeth and suck slowly, doesn’t hurt but burn and makes Adam’s hips stutter. Ronan goes down slowly, making the same thing with Adam’s shoulders, ribs and back. He knows he will be entirely bruised tomorrow. He doesn’t care. He lets out a loud cry when Ronan bites down hard on his shoulder.

“Well, well, well what we have here.”

Adam doesn’t need to look up to know to whom that voice belongs.

“K. just in time.”

He hears Kavinsky more than he sees him. K. stops beside the bed and tilts his head to kiss Ronan, one of his hands holding the other’s neck while the other runs through Adam’s ass and lower back, Adam looks above his shoulder to them. It’s not a gentle kiss, Kavinsky doesn’t work with gentle kisses, he bites and demands and takes. The Kavinsky’s hand that is in him runs down and down till he closes his fingers around Adam’s cock and starts jerking him off. Adam concentrates on breathing to not fall apart. Ronan breaks the kiss to look at Adam, Kavinsky starts sucking his neck.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop Parrish.”

Adam starts rolling his hips again, Kavinsky’s hand twist and the angle is just _right_. Adam lets his head fall between his shoulders, little moans escaping his lips while he rolls his hips against Ronan’s and just then Kavinsky’s hand is gone. Adam has to stops himself for begging for him to come back. The same hand that was jerking him of runs through his back slowly.

“What have you done to our toy boy Lynch?”

Ronan’s hands rest on his hips and Adam shudders.

“Don’t even finished fucking him for the first time.”

Adam hears Kavinsky takes out his belt.

“Stand up Parrish.”

Adam doesn’t know what to do, he looks at Ronan above his shoulder. Ronan gives K. a sly smile.

“He is not going anywhere away from my cock.”

Kavinsky rolls his eyes.

“So makes he stands with your cock inside of him.”

Ronan steads him with his hands on his hips. And together they stand slowly.

“Put your hands on your back.”

Adam do as he is told, Kavinsky ties his pulses with his belt and looks at him approvingly, he opens his pants slowly eyes trained on Adam. He is fully hard, his thick cock flushed and pulsing. He runs his thumb through Adam’s lower lip.

“Now be a good Pet and opens your mouth.”

Adam does as he is told. Kavinsky holds a handful of his hair and tugs him down till his lips brush the head of his cock, Adam opens his mouth and Kavinsky full his mouth in one go, Adam chokes but Joseph don’t care, he holds Adam there till his face is flushed and wet with tears and saliva. Adam concentrates on breathing, trying to relax his jaw and throat.

“Oh, so wet and so warm.”

He takes his cock out and Adam coughs, taking a deep breath before Kavinsky’s cock is fulling his mouth again. Ronan starts to thrust into him again and is not a slow pace anymore, he pounds like he wants to tear Adam apart. Maybe he wants. Ronan’s fingers are holding Adam’s hips so tight he knows his fingertips will be there tomorrow, he takes his cock almost completely out and slams back with force shoving Adam forth. His eyes are watering, his breath fast and hard, his hands twitch against the leather of the belt, his groans are muffled by Kavinsky’s cock. He is shoved back and forth by both boys, he is doing the best he can to rolls his tongue around Kavinsky’s cock and hollow his cheeks, and that must be enough because Kavinsky’s breathe is hard, his fingers holding Adam’s hair tightly. Ronan’s thrusts become more desperate, losing his pace, Adam feel his cock pulse inside of him and then he is coming with a loud moan, snapping his hips one last time against Adam’s and burying himself deeply, his hands holding him so tight that hurts, hot shots of cum fulling Adam’s hole.

“K. don’t come.”

Ronan says out of breath.

“The hell I’m not coming.”

“No, I want to do something. Come here.”

Kavinsky’s cock slips out of his mouth and Adam gasps for air, his skin is too hot, he feels like he is burning. There are two pairs of hands on his hips now, holding him up, he is bent on the middle breathing hard. Ronan slips out of him and Kavinsky instantly slips inside in one go. Adam screams. He doesn’t have time to think or say anything, Kavinsky’s hands close around his tied wrists and he starts to thrust. He will never be slow or gentle, unless he wants to make you beg for something, he thrusts hard and deep, making Adam’s hole burn. Ronan comes back and hands something to K., he tilts Adam’s face up and cleans the tears that rolled down his cheeks, his sharp lips meets Adam’s bruised one’s with a hard kiss, Ronan’s tongue slides inside his mouth demanding, taking, and Adam gives him, Adam gives them everything. Too soon the kiss ends and Ronan gives him a devilish smile before crouching in front of him, his lips close around the head of Adam’s cock and he sucks hard, his tongue rolling around the head slowly. Adam cries and shivers. It’s too much. Kavinsky is hitting his prostate with every thrust and Ronan’s warm wet mouth is sliding just right, his teeth scratching just slightly Adam’s cock.

“Ronan.”

He whispers and is the only warning he can give because then Kavinsky hits his prostate again and he comes hard, a small cry falling from his dry lips, all his body quivering, his limbs feels like jelly and Kavinsky keeps him up and keep fucking him, and it’s too much, he is too sensitive and too swollen but he can’t find the force to ask him to stop, he doubts he would anyway. Kavinsky’s hips stutter and he comes. Adam feels full with Ronan’s and Kavinsky’s come inside of him. Joseph takes his cock out slowly, making Adam whimpers and a plug instantly replaces him. He doesn’t know if he can take anymore. Ronan holds him up and guides him to the bed, laying him on his back, he closes his eyes trying to stead his breath. Someone sits by his side but he can’t find force to look who is.

There’s a sigh, the wet slide of a mouth against skin and he can’t _not_ look. K. is sit in the bed and Ronan is crouched in front of him sucking him slowly, his soft cock starting the get hard again, Ronan is jerking himself, and it’s impossible to not look at them. Kavinsky head is fall back, his long neck exposed, he haven’t took off his clothes, so he is still wearing his white shirt and expensive jeans; Ronan’s skin is gleaming with sweat, his head bobbing up and down, the length of Kavinsky’s cock disappearing and reappearing inside his mouth is just hypnotic. Joseph looks at him and smiles.

“Liking the show Pet?”

He bents down and catches Adam’s lips in a slow and demanding kiss, his hand curling around Adam’s neck and bringing him closer, Adam goes willing. Kavinsky pulls him till Adam is straddling his lap, the denim of his jeans burning the back of his thighs, he keeps kissing him while taking the plug out and slipping his now hard cock back inside. Adam lets out a whimper against his mouth, Kavinsky stay still and Adam listen a clap from a cap bottle, a cold shiver runs down his spine, Joseph lies back taking Adam with him, Adam spreads his legs even more preparing himself for what is to come. The tips of Ronan’s fingers tugs his role, they are wet with lube and after a few tries he slips the first finger inside Adam, Adam bites down on Kavinsky’s shoulder.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Where are your manners Pet? Good pets don’t bite their owners. You will need a punishment.”

Kavinsky starts to hit him, hard full slaps against his thighs and ass cheeks. Ronan has four fingers sliding beside K.’s cock now and slides them off to start to push the thick head of his cock inside of Adam’s abused hole. It’s too much and usually they would go slow, but he had bitten Kavinsky and he knows the consequences. Adam hisses when the head of Ronan’s cock finally slips in biting his lower lip hard to not make another mistake. He feels full and whole, completely stretched out, and everything burns. They start to fuck him slowly, letting him get used to the feel of both cocks inside of him, he rests his forehead on Kavinsky’s shoulder, relaxing his body and trying to stead his breath, K.’s hands runs slowly through his thighs and hips and Ronan’s through his arms and sides; Adam closes his eyes burying his face on the side of Kavinsky’s neck and going limply between both boys.

“You’re so good for us Adam.”

K. whispers on his ear, he whimpers low when the thrusts become harder and faster, his hands closing around the belt in a vice-like grip, his cock is rubbing against K.’s belly where his shirt had gone up with the slide of their bodies. Ronan is nibbling his back again, creating a new path of bruises on his skin; they are hitting his prostate, one and then another, one another. Adam starts to whimper again, Kavinsky’s mouth is on his neck, sucking a big bruise that will be impossible to hide tomorrow, Ronan scratches his teeth against Adam’s ear and whispers.

“Adam.”

And Adam is gone. He cries, and screams and makes no sound at all. A hot shock runs through his body and his mouth fall open in a silent gasp, his hands squeezing the belt around his wrists and his hole clenching around their cocks, this seem to be enough to send them down the cliff too because both boys squeeze their hands in Adam’s body and he feels the warm shots of cum inside of him. They all stay there breathing hard against each other, their heartbeats slowly matching the rhythm. Ronan is the first to slips out, Adam whimpers softly against K.’s neck and he runs his hands slowly up and down Adam’s back, Ronan lies by their side brushing some strands from Adam’s eyes, Kavinsky unties his hands and Adam cries again because his arms are feeling like they are going to fall out of his body, K. slips out too making Adam squeeze his eyes and soon both of their hands are on him, running soft against his tender skin.

“I need a shower.”

Adam mumbles with his eyes shut, his accent shows but he is so tired he really don’t care.

“We will take care of you.”

Ronan murmurs against his temple and the next minutes are just a blur of Kavinsky holding him while Ronan washes his body, Adam don’t even bother to open his eyes, he just let them take care of him like Ronan promised.

He is wearing an shirt too large to be his and he thinks that must Ronan’s or Kavinsky’s, they’re both taller than him, and he is being lied in the comfortable mattress that he is sure as hell don’t belong to him.

“Need to go home.”

He mumbles against someone’s chest, another body slides behind him.

“Shh. It’s ok.”

He falls asleep to the feeling of tender lips on his forehead and on the top of his head.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Adam wakes feeling sore and tender, it’s not the first time but recently it’s for a pleasant reason. Someone is breathing against his nape and there are two arms around his waist that belong to different persons. He feels warm and sated and doesn’t want to get up never again, he slowly opens his eyes and shut them back with a groan when he sees the sunlight. He lost his first shift.

“Shh.”

Ronan mumbles and Adam cards his eyes open again to look at him. He is sleeping with his jaw resting above Adam’s head, his face calm and without a worry in the world, he seems like the Ronan Gansey dreams sometimes, happy and childish even. Adam runs his fingertips through the lines of his neck and jaw till the tattoo creeping behind his shoulder. Adam feels his heart heavy and full with affect. Love maybe? He doesn’t want to put words on them, their relationship is too easy and if they start to think about it he is sure as hell everything will go to pieces. His other hand is laced with Kavinsky’s fingers and he really doesn’t know how they ended up this way. One day Kavinsky saw him and Ronan kissing and he kissed Adam and then Ronan and now they are, well, whatever they are. Joseph is wilder then them, worst, but Adam had saw the look in his eyes when they are together, the way he look more sane, the way he gives true smiles sometimes, almost seems like he cares, like he won’t burn them in the first chance. He always knew that something was going on between Ronan and K., and when he and Ronan had started to date Joseph founds a way to be there too, Adam just never thought that would work. However, here they are.

“We are going to be late for school.”

“For Christ sake, Parrish. You are pretty fucked up, shut up and go back to sleep or I need to fuck you again?”

Adam almost laughs at Kavinsky’s words but he knows they are true. So he starts to disentangle himself from them. They are a mess of limbs, three pairs of legs tangled and bodies pressed together. _Fuck!_ Is the first thing he thinks when he finally stands. Every little part of his body _burns_ , some of them he doesn’t even knew the existence of. Adam hisses sitting back in the bed.

“Adam?”

Ronan’s voice comes muffled by the pillow.

“I need something for the pain.”

Kavinsky lets out a sigh and turns, he opens the drawer by his side and fumbles through bottles of pills till he finds one and tosses it at Adam.

“Here.”

Adam looks at the bottle carefully. It’s just a normal medicine bottle.

“This will not make me see things or sleep in classes, right?”

“No Parrish, I dreamed them so you could go with your life without pain. You’re welcome.”

Adam stares at the bottle.

“Thanks.”

Ronan gets up and dresses, he gives Adam a kiss on the top of his head and tugs Kavinsky’s feet before going out the apartment.

“What? No kisses for me?”

K. complains making Adam smile and rolls his eyes, he bents over and gives a kiss on Kavinsky’s knee, the other doesn’t respond but he sees the smile on his lips. Adam goes take his pill and get ready before Ronan comes back with breakfast.

 

 

~~

 

 

They lose each other the moment classes start. Ronan gives him a kiss in the temple and Kavinsky pinches his cheek before they part ways. It’s easy and soon enough he is lost among notes, classes and homework that need to be done. Gansey sits by his side in Economy glancing a weird look at Adam’s neck. Adam is used to this now. People glancing at his bruises with the corner of their eyes, everybody knows something is happening but no one really knows _what_ is happening, well unless they, Gansey, Blue and Noah. Gansey don’t really know what to think about this, he still don’t like Kavinsky and K. still hates him but he is happy they are happy. Blue is crazy, she hates Kavinsky and will never like him, K. on the other side doesn’t make any effort to make that change too. And Noah, well, Noah just gives them sly knowing smirks.

It’s lunch time and Adam haven’t ate yet, he can’t stop now but that is when he passes by Kavinsky’s table, the other boy holds his wrist and pushes Adam sit on his lap.

“K. I don’t have time now. I need to talk to Professor Smith.”

Kavinsky’s arm is like an iron rod around his waist, he nuzzles Adam’s neck.

“Did you ate Parrish? After last night you need to resume your forces.”

Adam struggles to get up.

“Come on K.”

Joseph releases him and gives his butt a slap. Adam glares at him but keep running to find his professor.

Lunch has almost ended when Adam comes out the professor’s classroom, his stomach growls angrily and he sighs, at least he had ate breakfast. He is almost outside when someone holds his wrist and pulls him inside a lateral hall. This is not something new, with K. and Ronan in the same school Adam is always being shoved inside empty classrooms and dark alleys, but the grip is wrong and his body tenses even before his back hits the wall.

“Adam Parrish, just the guy I wanted to see.”

Adam blinks and looks at Tad’s Carruthers face. The other boy is leaning forward bracing his hands in each side of Adam’s head.

“On your knees.”

Adam blinks again.

“What?”

Tad sighs and pushes Adam’s shoulder down, trying to make him crouch.

“In want you on your knees.”

“I will not. What the hell?”

“Come on Parrish, it’s ok. I know about Kavinsky _and_ Lynch, you must be pretty good at doing this for them to be all puppy’s eyes on you. Just a blowjob, we can do more another time.”

Adam doesn’t think, he just punches him, hard, right in the jaw the way Ronan had taught him. Tad takes a step back holding his jaw and Adam starts to run but the other boy holds a fistful of his sweater.

“You fucking little bitch.”

The other boy hisses shoving Adam against the wall and Adam thinks that Kavinsky’s pill is really good because he doesn’t feel anything.

“Take your hands out of him.”

Adam looks up and his knees almost bents with relief. Ronan and Kavinsky are in the corner of the hall, Ronan looking like he is going to burn the world down and Kavinsky leaning casually against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed. Tad’s hands are instantly gone, he looks like he just saw the devil, probably he saw. Adam stands right and look right into Tad’s eyes.

“Never. Touch. Me. Again.”

He hisses and strides back to where the other boys are but he should know Ronan is not going to let things end like this, he strides forward and Adam don’t even try to stop him. Some students had stopped by to watch. He stops beside Kavinsky and even with his white framed glasses he knows his eyes are on fire and that Tad will have his blow too.  He watches as Ronan punches the boy in the face, two, three times before the other goes to the ground, Ronan turns back and looks right at the crowd behind them, his blue eyes dark and wild.

“If someone lay hands on him will be last time you will have hands.”

He walks to them and with Adam between him and Kavinsky they make their way to Adam’s next class. Kavinsky gives Ronan a one sided smile.

“Did you just quote Game of Thrones?”

Adam chuckles and Ronan pushes a paper bag into his hands with what must be his lunch.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't see Ronan as a bottom. Sorry.


End file.
